ANSOL
ANSOL is composed of two artists, Aki Nair, from Vancouver, Canada, and Sebastian Sollerman from Oslo, Norway. Both now reside in LA trying to work hard and achieve their goals and dreams. Musically, both have been immersed and surrounded by it at a very young age. Aki getting a scholarship to university for the drum set/percussion, and Sebastian, producing music for his dads business. That being said, ANSOL is a very versatile and open ended production duo. Producing everything, from the likes of house music, to hip hop, and commercial music. Gaining inspiration from different artists, and simply cool sounds they randomly hear. Good music intrigues them, and that is what drives ANSOL. They are extremely dedicated to branding and labeling ANSOL as a well established name in the industry. To this day, “Top of the World” is still paying dividends for Ansol. In a humbling turn of events for the duo, the song is included in legendary EDM group, Swedish House Mafia’s farewell album, One Last Tour. For a pair of up-and-coming DJs who consider SHM personal heroes, there are few greater compliments. Reaching #2 on the Beatport Charts with their highly acclaimed single, "Top Of The World", released on Afrojack's label, "Wall Recordings" was one of the most talked about tracks at Ultra Music Festival, when Afrojack debuted it for the first time (http://vimeo.com/39086862). After its release, it was supported by literally every big name in the industry. Support on this record came from Swedish House Mafia, David Guetta, Tiesto, Afrojack, Erick Morillo, and the list goes on! Following "Top Of The World", was a release with another industry leader, Laidback Luke. This single was called "Y3AH!" and was released on his label, "Mixmash Records". There was plenty of buzz on this track as well, it hit top ten on the buzz charts and when released, it was supported by names like David Guetta, Afrojack, Morgan Page, Dada Life, Paul Oakenfold, and many more. Interscope Records had requested a remix from ANSOL for their new project, Priyanka Chopra. This was quite important because Jimmy Iovine himself, Interscope Records head, signed this artist, so it was top priority. ANSOL's remix was personally picked and approved by Jimmy Iovine himself, and it charted top 50 on the Beatport Charts. At the tender ages of 22 and 21, ANSOL have already sparked a keen interest in the media. They have been knighted by many as an artist to watch out for in 2012/2013. With their versatile styles of production that includes a wide array of styles, ANSOL always has their fans and crowds begging for more! There are many jaw dropping remixes and collaborations in the works for ANSOL in the coming months. With a rapidly increasing fan base all across the globe, ANSOL is establishing themselves as an act that is truly on the rise. The road looks nothing but clear for this duo. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:DJs Category:Producers Category:Canadian Producers Category:Canadian DJ Category:Norwegian DJ Category:Norwegian Producer